


Lines of Sex and Pain

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie never expected Remus to ask this of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Sex and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May 2007 Marathon. Written pre-DH.

Charlie Weasley admitted to knowing a thing or two about wild beasts and how to tame them. But this… he wasn't certain that he knew quite how to handle this situation.

"Please," Remus had begged, "I need this."

In that moment Charlie's jaw had dropped practically to the floor.

At first Charlie had recovered himself and simply laughed it off. Surely he was joking? Remus might not be the most domineering man in the wizarding world, but he did take pride in the fact that he was independent, and that he didn't need anyone to help him in any way. He didn't beg for anything, and certainly not for _that_.

But as Charlie's eyes darted from the riding crop in Remus's hand to the deadly serious look on Remus's face, he realised he may have slightly misjudged Remus's need to always be in control.

You don't want that, really, Charlie wanted to protest, but he knew it would be futile. Remus wouldn't have suggested it if he hadn't thought it through properly, and he would most likely be hurt by the idea that Charlie didn't trust him on his word.

Instead, Charlie merely whispered, "All right. If that's what you really want."

If there was one position Charlie had never expected to find himself in, it was hovering over Remus – who had, for some reason, decided that sprawled across Charlie's desk in their shared study was the ideal place for them to do this – with a whip in hand.

Just the thought of it was completely surreal.

Again, his instincts told him to ask Remus if he was sure, or perhaps to beg him not to do this. Charlie didn't particularly want to hurt him, but he did want to give Remus whatever he felt he needed. And if that happened to encompass this…

"Ready?" Charlie asked. His voice was huskier than usual due to his efforts in stopping it from shaking.

Remus's hands clenched tighter around the opposite side of the desk and he visibly braced himself.

"Yes. Do it," he ordered.

At first, Charlie couldn't believe he'd actually chosen to go along with this. Safe word or no safe word, he was scared to death that he was going to hurt Remus (hurt him more than Remus actually wanted, that was). The sight of each red line of pain blossoming where the whip fell inexpertly against Remus's back made Charlie wince internally. Each cry emanating from Remus's mouth caused Charlie to hesitate.

But then he started to get the hang of it a little more. He decided that – for his part, at least – there was something vaguely therapeutic about the motion of the whipping. The fall of the whip against vulnerable skin again and again was rhythmic, once he got the hang of it. And for all that he knew that Remus must be in terrible pain, he was certain that the whimpers were at least partly sexual in nature.

He had to admit that the way Remus submitted to it all was strangely empowering as well.

He didn't precisely get hard from it, but Charlie decided that he didn't completely dislike what Remus had asked of him, either.

On the other hand, when Remus finally indicated that that was enough by rolling out of striking distance (thankfully he chose not to use the safe word they'd agreed on, for that would have made Charlie feel incredibly guilty), Charlie saw that Remus _was_ hard. And that knowledge, in turn, made Charlie's groin twitch slightly in sympathy.

"Is that what you wanted?" Charlie asked hesitantly as he watched Remus run his hand across his burning red arse as if in wonder.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but no words seemed willing to come. Instead, Remus stepped toward him and pulled Charlie into a kiss. When they separated, Remus pulled Charlie's free hand (the one that wasn't still clutching the crop in a death grip) to Remus's leaking cock.

"What do you think?" Remus murmured.

The whip fell to the ground, useless, as Remus dragged Charlie out of the study to a more comfortable setting.

Even though he was largely indifferent about the whipping itself, Charlie decided that if it continued to make Remus act so wildly aroused, there would definitely be a repeat performance.

~FIN~


End file.
